


She's So High (fanvid)

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Done for Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse, for Round 32 of the Trek Rarepairs Swap. She asked for Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kes/Tom Paris or Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim.  I decided on Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trek Rarepair Swap - Round 32





	She's So High (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/gifts).



> Done for Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse, for Round 32 of the Trek Rarepairs Swap. She asked for Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kes/Tom Paris or Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim. I decided on Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim.

  


If the video won't load, try [viewing it on YouTube.](https://youtu.be/oe-CqHTPLFk)


End file.
